El Pasado se ¿Puede Olvidar?
by Sakura-Shara19
Summary: A El pasado tiempo y yo le cambiado, pero cada vez que intento surguir a la persona que fui antes, todo a mi Alrededor se desvorona y me olvido de mi Misma/ porfis dejen reviews/ soy nueva en esto tengame pasiencia
1. Chapter 1

El pasado se ¿puede olvidar?

PROLOGO

No me importaba mi vida, sólo la de él, que tenia esos ojos que me hechizaron, yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón y no me importaba que el amara a otra persona, más bien la persona que está causando todo esto, si de verdad ella está controlada por las fuerzas del mal, yo la ayudaría dando mi vida, creó es que es la única forma de que ella vuelva a ser la de antes. Pero las palabras que él me dijo todavía sonaban en mi cabeza y me confundían…

----Sakura te amo, no importa lo que te dije antes, yo te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare----me tomo de cintura y me beso apasionadamente y se fue…

----Shaoran— pensó Sakura mientras lagrimas inundaban sus ojos y corría con todas sus fuerzas para no llegar tarde---yo también te amo.

* * *

Todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

Hola:

Bueno soy la autora de esta historia, esperó que les guste, aquí hay personajes de Guerreras Mágicas y Sailor Moon Stars solo personajes repito, la historia está relacionada a Sakura Card Captor, bueno a críticas, comentarios y demás a:

.com y SakuraA.J.D.

Adiós.


	2. ¿De nuevo al principio?

El pasado se ¿puede olvidar?

Capitulo 1

¿De nuevo al principio?

Un Auditorio está lleno de gente, pues no cabía duda que el famoso grupo internacional llamado "Stars" fueran el mejor del momento. El grupo lo conformaban 7 persona, 4 mujeres y 3 hombres cada uno con un antifaz, según ellos no querían revelar su identidad para que el público y sus amigos los trataron diferente, eso era verdad, bueno una parte….

----Que tal espero que esta última canción sea de su agrado y se titula Tenshi no Yubikiri (La Promesa del Ángel) ---- dijo una joven parte del grupo.

You may dream oikakete

Sunaona kono kimochi

Tsutaerarete Nara

Dreams come

Yuo may dream masshirona

Koiwa tsubasa ni Naru

Tenshi no yubikiri, kanau youni

Memo maewo sugiru yokogao

Takimekiga adsori hajimeru

Hanasu koe mimiwo katamuke

Mata hitotsu anatawo shitta

Honno sukoshi yuki dashite

Sono hitomi mitsumetai

Yuo may dream oikakete

Sunaona kono kimochi

Tsutaerareta nara

Dreams come true

Yuo may dream masshirona

Koiwa tsubasa ni naru

Tenshi no yubikiri, kanau youni

Omo kagega kirameku tabini

Munega itande mewo tojiru

Setsunasage namidani natte

Jibun katteni koboreteku

Kizutsuku kotowo osorezuni

Kagamini koyubi sushidasu

You may dream dakishimete

Imasugu kono omoi

Kotobani aenai I love you

You may dream masshirona

Koiwa tsubasa ni naru

Tenshi no yubikiri, kanauyouni

Yuo may dream oikakete

Sunaona kono kimochi

Tsutaerareta nara

Dreams Come True

You may dream masshirona

Koiwa tsubasa ni naru

Tenshi no yubikiri, kanauyouni

----Bueno con esta canción terminamos este concierto, hasta la próxima----dijo la misma joven que presentó la canción.

La gente empezó a gritar para que no se fueran, ellos se fueron despidiendo uno por uno; bajaron del escenario por la porte de atrás y caminaron así el camerino cuando entraron empezaron a hablar.

----Bueno un concierto más----dijo un joven de cabello plateado

Todos se quitaron el antifaz, y ahora se podía ver cómo eran.

El Joven que hablo primero era alto, muy apuesto de ojos verdes que a la primera impresión se le podía decir que era caprichoso, de cabello plateado(como dije antes)que estaba amarado en una coleta larga pero era muy varonil y de tez clara, que le quedaba muy bien para su edad de 20 años.

--Es el ultimo que daremos aquí en América verdad-dijo una chica de cabello castaño claro, que fue la que presento la canción.

La chica era hermosa de tez clara y también de ojos verdes pero con destellos en dorado, su cabello era corto y ondulado, también sus ojos trasmitían serenidad, su figura era delgada pero bien formada, su edad era de 20 años.

----Pues no sé, es decisión de Sol----esta vez hablo un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, tez igualmente clara, también recogida un una coleta y ojos grises, el era un joven muy intelectual, con unos músculos que se veían cundo se quito la chaqueta, el también era de 20 años.

--Taiki no me llames con ese nombre mientras no estemos cantando y además no tenemos el antifaz--- una joven hermosa, bellísima de ojos verde esmeralda y que trasmitían dulzura e ingenuidad, de un cabello castaño sedoso, que llagaba a la cintura, de figura delgada y también muy bien formada, su edad 19 años. —Soy Sakura. Pero lo del concierto si, este es el ultimo que daremos aquí en América.

---- ¿Por qué?----mencionó una joven de cabello largo color azul, de tez clara y ojos azules como su cabello, también era delgada pero se veía muy elegante y también su edad era de 20 años.---Explícanos.

---Es algo que no te interesa Mercurio—hablo una chica de cabello rojizo, muy largo, ojos también rojos, también se veía muy dulce, igualmente era de 20 años.---perdón quise decir Marina, pero de todas maneras no te interesa.

---Claro que nos interesa, Sakura es nuestra amiga, entiendes Lucí—dijo un chico de cabello negro también amarado en una coleta, tez clara, ojos color azul marino, el era muy apuesto su edad era igual de 20 años----lo que le pase a ella también es importante.

---No te enojes Seiya, Lucia solo quería que no recordara momentos desagradables---dijo Sakura con dulzura---pero la verdad si es de su incumbencia, porque está relacionado con todos nosotros.

---SOLO DINOS A DONDE SERA EL SIGUIENTE CONCIERTO----grito Seiya con enojo, ---- solo espero que no volvamos a Japón por qué se puede encontrar con él----pensó él con tristeza

---Pues he decidido volver a Japón---contesto débilmente, Sakura no sabía porque reaccionaba de tal manera, pero los demás si---la verdad extraño a mi familia y además también me hace daño recordarlo a Paris, si ustedes no quieren volver no sé, quizá sea hora que terminemos con este grupo---Dijo con tristeza.

----Claro que no---contesto el joven de ojos verdes---esto en nuestra vida, verdad Anaïs.

----Yaten tiene razón---contesto Anaïs---esto es nuestra vida y no pensamos renunciar, luchamos mucho por llegar a donde estamos, sería una estupidez terminarlo así.

----No terminaremos el grupo, sería una estupidez, además que no creo que ellos regresen cada uno tiene su hogar en otro país---dijo Lucí con serenidad---y no es Japón.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

----Adelante----dijo Taiki que no había participado en la discusión.

---Señorita Sol, la buscan---dijo el encargado de seguridad con un sonrojo, le daba mucha pena ver a la señorita Sol---dicen que quieren una entrevista de usted.

----Si muchas gracias por avisarme, enseguida salgo----dijo Sakura conocida como Sol del grupo "Stras"

---Con su permiso----dijo el encargado y salió de la habitación.

----Bueno voy a dar la entrevista---les comunico mientras salía de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró los 6 se miraron unos a otros, la primera en hablar fue Lucia.

-----Chicos, entiendan a Sakura, ella necesita olvidar, apenas hace tres años que murió Paris, y ella se siente culpable----termino de decir aquellas palabras en un susurro.

------Ya lo sé Marte----dijo Anaïs—pero ella no tiene nada que ver con la muerte de Paris.

-----Júpiter tiene mucha razón, su muerte fue culpa de Latís, no de ella y además no recuerda nada---dijo Seiya

-----Tierra, eso ya lo sabemos, pero ella se siente culpable, no podemos hacer nada—--respondió Yaten con enojo.

-----Lo único que podemos hacer, es apoyarlo, entiendes Saturno, y si lo único que podemos es llevarla a Japón, pues la llevaremos a Japón—-dijo Marina

---- Así es, lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarla en sus decisiones, además que si ellos vuelven no permitiremos que le hagan daño-----dijo Taiki con decisión

----Te apoyo Urano---lo apoyo Lucia---oye y por cierto por que nos estamos hablando con nuestro nombre artísticos. He

-----Pues no se---Dijo Seiya----quizá porque si hablamos por si nos hablamos por nuestro verdadero nombre, quizá Sakura, digo Sol sospecharía ¿No?, no ven que ella tiene muy buen oído.

----Muy buena teoría, se parece mucho a ti cuando hablamos de Sakura, tienes muy buen oído cada vez que hablamos de ella, pero cundo te queremos regañar, te haces el sordo.----le dijo Lucia aguantándose la risa----ahora a empacar.

Seiya se sonrojo, y todos sonrieron ellos sabían la verdad el estaba enamorado de Sakura, entonces en ese momento Se abrió la puerta y entro Sakura.

-----Dar entrevistas es peor que salir a comprar con ustedes----comento Sakura con cara de agotamiento y pregunto--- ¿Seiya porque estas sonrojado?

El se quedo estático, y empezaba a sudar frio no le podía contestar, que era por ella que estaba sonrojado por que no le había comentado nada de sus sentimientos.

----Bueno te prometemos que la siguiente entrevista la daremos nosotros----intervino Anais que se dio cuenta que Seiya no sabía que contestar.

----Me lo prometen---todos asistieron y en ese momento Seiya hablo:

----Yo dijo que en Japón nos trataron mejor----comento Seiya.

---JAPON—grito con emoción Sakura----entonces si vamos a ir---todos asistieron con la cabeza y Sakura fue corriendo a abrazar a cada uno de ellos---como los quiero

---A preparar maletas----dijo Marina con una sonrisa.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar, dentro de unos días estarían en Japón.

---Dentro de unos momentos estaremos aterrizando en Japón—avisaron los asistentes de avión.

---Japón---susurro Sakura---de nuevo aquí.

--- ¿Triste?---pregunto Seiya abrazándola----si tu deseo era volver a Japón.

---No es eso---respondió ---estoy triste porque no los a ver seguido.

---A mi si me veras seguido----intervino Lucí, que estaba muy atenta a la conversación de ellos----porque no me separare de tu hermano, Sakura, que tal si me lo quieren quitar alguna lagartona.

----Cálmate Luci ----contesto Sakura con una sonrisa---- Touya no tiene ojos para otra que no seas tú, el está completamente enamorado de ti.

----Por eso amo a Touya ----contesto la joven con un sonrojo ---- desde que lo conocí no lo pedo olvidar, fue hace tiempo, más o menos 6 años lo vio por primera vez el tan varo…

----Ya, basta de historia románticas----interrumpió Seiya ---- que bueno que Mariana, Anais, Yaten y Taiki no están escuchando esto porque si se les unirían.

----- Bueno quizás tu no los entiendes porque no te has enamorado----sugirió Sakura--- ellos ya tienen pareja (Marina con Yaten, Anais con Taiki y Luci con Touya) y bueno yo, ya me he, enamorado---- Se sacudió la cabeza no quería recordar eso---- y por cierto ¿tú no tienes a nadie especial?--- pregunto para cambiar de tema –dime.

----No, claro que… bueno… eso no de…. no te interesa---tartamudeo Seiya con un fuerte sonrojo--- por cierto donde esta Kero----dijo mostrando indiferencia viendo hacia otro lado y también para distraer a Sakura.

---A pues Kero esta en esta maleta---contesto Sakura (siempre tan despistada, suspiros de la autora) enseñando una pequeña y rectangular maleta color blanco----Antes de salir del departamento, se comió unos chocolates de licor que me habían regalado y como no sabía qué hacer lo metí en la maleta y se quedo dormido.

----Ay ese Kero---Dijo Luci suspirando con resignación----cuando aprenderá, miren ya estamos aterrizando.

En ese momento Sakura miro hacia la ventanilla y pensó ----ya no hay marcha atrás ----

Y el avión aterrizo…

* * *

Los jóvenes tocaron la puerta y un señor les abrió la puerta, el era de cabello de color castaño, ojos color café y expresión amable.

----SAKURA-----grito es señor reconociendo a la joven de ojos verdes-----hija regresaste, ¿como estas?

----Papa, escuché que gritaste el nombre de mi hermana---Touya se quedo tieso al ver a su hermanita menor y también al amor de su vida ahí enfrenté de él---- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

----Así es como nos recibes ---dijo Luci fingiendo tristeza --- yo pensé que nos habías extrañado, pero me equivoque----.

----Pasen, pasen---dijo el papa de Sakura.

Entraron en la casa y se sentaron en la pequeña sala

---- ¿Cómo han estado?----pregunto Sakura a su papa y hermano.

---Muy bien hija----dijo Fujitaka---- ¿vienen de paso?

---No, Señor Fujitaka, venimos por que deseamos instalarnos en aquí en Tokio ----dijo con formalidad Seiya.

---Que alegría, bueno esta casa es más grande que la de Tomoeda, pero quizás Sakura dese un departamento para ella sola---dijo Fujitaka

Touya no le gusto esa propuesta, sin su vigilancia algún aprovechado le podía quitar a su hermanita, la persona que había cuidado todo este tiempo, claro que le dejo ir al viaje porque iría con Seiya y el si le caía muy bien.

----No papá pensaba que si me podía quedarme aquí----dijo Sakura---ellos van a comprar un departamento para vivir y también para que podamos ensayar sin que se den cuenta.

----Claro que si hija esta casa también es tuya y bueno ya vieron que departamento van a comprar----dijo Fujitaka recordando en qué lugar había una mansión.

---Bueno hemos decidido comprar mejor una mansión y es la que está cerca de instituto Clamp----contesto Luci ----como vera nosotros no hemos termina los estudios, avanzamos un año en el extranjero y también algunos días Sakura de quedara con nosotros para ensayar, y así nos le quedara más cerca.

Y si estuvieron platicando de cómo van a decorar la casa, también discutiendo de que era muy grande y otras cosas.

Pero el tiempo pasa rápido….

* * *

Hola:

De nuevo yo que cosas verdad, sólo les pido que me tengan paciencia soy nueva en esto, se preguntaron donde están Anais, Marina, Taiki y Yaten pues están arreglando los asuntos del grupo y de la compañía del abuelito de Sakura, si también va a parecer, a y se preguntan dónde van aparecen los demás personajes, vamos con calma paso a paso. Las canciones empiezan de la columna de izquierda. También les pido disculpas a los fans de algunos grupos musicales porque voy a poner las canciones, aquí son la autoría del grupo Stars según a mi imaginación, me despido pasen bonito día. Comentario y sugerencias a estos correos

.com y SakuraA.J.D.


	3. Causas

El pasado se ¿puede olvidar?

Capitulo 2

Causas.

Meses después de que Sakura y sus amigos regresaron a Japón…

----Sakura ya se te hizo tarde---grito el Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Sakura se levanto con un grito, ya se le había hecho tarde, porque se quedo despierta practicando los guiones de la película que realizaran.

----Ay ya me hizo tarde----dijo en medio de un grito

----Sakurita no hagas tanto ruido, tengo mucho sueño---dijo un pequeño peluche de color amarillo, con dos puntos de ojos y unas pequeñas alitas en la espalda.

----Kero no te quejes, es tu culpa----dijo Sakura mientras termina de peinar---- eso te pasa por estar jugando videojuegos.

----Bueno no te enojes----dijo el pequeño guardián.

----Ay Kero---dijo Sakura lanzando un suspiro----bueno nos vemos más tarde ---dijo esta mientras le daba una caricia.

Salió de su cuarto, bajó las escales y se encontró con su hermano desayunando.

----Buenos días----les dijo la joven a su papá y hermano---buenos días mamá ----dijo viendo el retrato de una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro.

----Buenos días, Touya si funciono--le contesto su papá sirviéndole el desayuno.

----Si funciono ¿qué?----dijo Sakura con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

----Buenos días monstruo----le contesto Touya mientras veía el periódico---- por fin te levantas temprano, ayer estuve hablando con Seiya y me platico de cómo levantarte por las mañanas, y mira si funciono, parece que te conoce muy bien.

---Gracias por la comida.----Sakura ignoro a su hermano, pero se iba a desquitar con Seiya ---- Me las vas apagar Seiya cómo pudiste contarle eso a mi hermano, pero me las vas a pagar. ----pensó enojada.

Todos terminaron de desayunar

----Bueno ya comí, ya bebí, ya no me hayo aquí---dijo Touya ----bueno monstruo si quieres que te lleve a la escuela, vámonos ya.

---Si vámonos---le contesto Sakura con una sonrisa el siempre la cuidaba mucho.

* * *

Hong Kong ---China

Un opuesto joven de 20 años caminaba entre los jardines de su gran mansión, el joven era de piel clara, cabello color café e igual que sus ojos, un cuerpo musculoso, pero no exagerado, era normal que le daba un porte elegante.

---- 7 años casi 8 de que no sé nada de ella -----pensó el apuesto joven ----- abra cambiado, si de niña era bonita seguro que ahora es hermosa, con su cálida sonrisa y aquellos ojos verdes, como te extraño ----- dijo el recordando aquellos tiempos ---- solo espero que su forma de ser no hayas cambiado mucho. Sakura.

---- Que no haya cambiado, de ¿Quién hablas? mi amor -----dijo una bella señorita de cabello largo color negro con reflejos en rojo, ojos también rojos, piel clara, que vestía con un vestido típico chino.

---- Shizuka º ---- dijo el joven sorprendido ---- que haces aquí.

--- Pues que mas, quería verte, no sabes cómo te extraño, ---- dijo la joven Shizuka ---- Shaoran no sabes cuánto de amo ---dijo esto muy cerca del joven.

Shaoran no está poniendo atención, solo vi que ella se le esa acercando cuando alguien los interrumpió

--- Por favor, no ven que hay personas aquí----dijo la joven que los había interrumpido.

Esta joven ere, de piel clara, cabello negro, ojos color rubí, ella también era bellísima, ella vestí un conjunto de blusa y pantalón color melocotón.

--- Mei Ling, no nos asustes ---- Dijo Shizuka enojada, pero lo trataba de disimular y lo logro.

----Shaoran, dice mi Tía que quiere hablar contigo, qué por favor vallas a su despacho ----dijo Mei Ling.

---- Si claro, entonces voy a hablar con mi Madre. ---- Dijo Shaoran preocupado --- solo espero que no es lo que me imagino --- pensó el joven mientras se dirigía así la casa.

---- Oye Shizuka --- dijo Mei Ling ---- no te parece aburrido pasar las vacaciones aquí en China, y si mejor nos vamos de viaje.

---- Pues, si la verdad sería muy aburrido, pero si nos vamos de viaje adonde seria--- replico Shizuka.

--- Bueno hace muchos años Shaoran y yo fuimos de viaje a Japón, ya sabes un lugar muy bonito y quisiera ir a visitarlo.---- le conto Mei Ling.

---- Me parece muy buena idea

---Solo ay un problema, tenemos que convencer a Shaoran de ir.

---- No te preocupes Mei Ling, yo lo convenceré de que nos lleve. ---- dijo Shizuka

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

En el despacho de la señora Ieran

Tocaron la puerta.

----Adelante --- dijo la señora

----Madre me llamabas--- dijo Shaoran

---- Si --- contesto ella ---- quiero hablar contigo, por favor siéntate.

El joven se sentó en la silla que está enfrente de su Madre.

---- Mira Shaoran, quería saber si todavía te deseas casar con Shizuka ----dijo Ieran

---- Si, madre porque preguntas -----dijo Shaoran extrañado

----Por nada, ya te puedes retirar ---- dijo Ieran viendo hacia la ventana

Cuando Shaoran salió de la habitación

---- Mi querido hijo, no sé si los sentimientos que le tenías a aquella joven de Japón hayan cambiado. Pero lo que si estoy segura este se volverán a encontrar muy pronto, y en situaciones muy peligrosas.----- termino de decir ella con mucho temor.

·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·**_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_**

Inglaterra ---- Reino Unido

En un departamento lujoso se encontraba un joven de aproximadamente 20, de cabello azul oscuro, también ojos azules, aunque utilizaba unos lentes era mu apuesto, de cuerpo atlético.

El joven estaba muy concentrado, cuando una señorita y un tipo peluche abrieron la puerta y lo interrumpieron en su concentración.

-----Eriol, dile a Spri que me ayude con la cena----se quejo la joven que había que había entrado--- el no hace nada, solo se la pasa leyendo.

La joven era alta de cabello largo color castaño oscuro, ojos cafés, se le podía definir como una bellísima mujer, en cambio el pequeño peluche era color azul marino con dos alitas en la espalda.

---- Nakuru, no exageres, yo siempre hago la cena, cuando tú te vas a unas de tus millones de citas con tus pretendientes.----- le replico el pequeño peluche.

---- Nakuru, creo que, Spri tiene mucha razón, a si que hazla tu sola----Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

Nakuru fulmino con la mirada a Eriol y Spri y salió de la habitación.

---- Eriol, en que pensabas con tanta concentración, ---- le pregunto Spri.

--- De algo, que me inquieta, solo espero que ella se encuentre bien.

---- ¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella?

---- Muy pronto lo sabrás, si mis presentimientos son acertados muy pronto tendremos que ir de viaje.

---- ¿A dónde?

----- A Japón---- dijo esto sintiendo como una fuerza oscura se hacía fuerte cada minuto.

-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-

Tokio –Japón

Ya avían terminado las clases, todas las calles estaban llenas de gente, pero un parque cerca de la universidad Clamp se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes que hablaban animosamente.

----- Que gran coincidencia que nos encontráramos en el club de música---- menciono un joven de cabello negro.

----- Yamazaki. Yo creo que no es coincidencia que nos encontremos yo digo que es cosa del destino.----- Le dijo una joven de cabello corto un poco ondulado color castaño oscuro.

---- Yo coincido con Rika es el destino que nos ayudo a encontrarnos ----dijo otra joven.

La joven que hablo esta vez tenía el cabello amarado en una entrenza.

---- Saben tengo un idea--- les comento otra joven de cabello castaño oscuro, solo que esta joven tenía el cabello un poco más largo que la otra y era liso.

---- ¿Cuál? --- preguntaron los tres jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

---- Si el destino de verdad nos dio una ayudadita para encontrarnos, porque nos buscamos a los demás--- les contesto la joven.

---- Naoko, que buena idea nos distes--- dijo el joven Yamazaki.--- Verdad Chiharu.

---- Si es muy buena idea que tal si empezamos mañana--- les propuso Chiharu.

---- Si—dijeron todos.

* * *

En Casa de los Kinomoto.

---- Ya regrese ---- grito Sakura ingresando a su casa.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

---- Ay ya me acorde que mi hermano está trabajando y mi papa también ---- pensó Sakura.

---KERO--- grito la joven.

--- Que pasa Sakurita---- pregunto el guardián apareciendo en la sala.

--- Nada, solo quería preguntarte, que te gustaría cenar.

---- A pues ¡fideos!

--- Bueno entonces voy a ser fideos.

La joven se fue directa a la cocina y se puso a trabajar.

---Oye Sakurita cuando va a regresar Seiya--- le pregunto Kero

--- Pues creo que dentro de unos días--- le contesto Sakura--- porque lo preguntas.

--- Es que el me prometió traerme dulces y muchos postres--- le contesto el guardián.

---Ay cosas que nunca cambian--- suspiro Sakura--- sabes yo los extraño mucho.

--- Pero cuando vuelva Seiya también volverán los demás ¿no?

--- Si creo que sí.

--- Sakurita no le ibas a hablar a Tomoyo.

--- Si es cierto, le iba a preguntar si vamos a salir mañana. Kero pásame el teléfono por favor.

El pequeño guardián fue por el teléfono y se lo dio a Sakura.

Sakura dejo de cocinar y marco el número del celular de Tomoyo.

__Hola habla Tomoyo Daidouji__

__Hola Tomoyo, habla Sakura__

__Hola Sakura, ¿pasa algo?__

__No, es que te quería preguntar si vamos a salir mañana__

__Ha, claro que sí, nos vemos en el parque numero 11__

__A bueno, entonces hasta mañana__

__Si nos vemos__

La comunicación termino.

---Kero creo, que algo…

La interrumpió el grito de su Papá

---Ya llegue ---- grito el papá de Sakura.

---Kero escóndete, ---le susurro Sakura.

* * *

Hola:

De nuevo yo que cosas verdad, sólo les pido que me tengan paciencia soy nueva en esto. Ya vieron que nuestro querido Shaoran está con otra, pero no deja de pensar en nuestra Sakura, que cosas, pero también Eriol piensa en alguien quien será….

En el siguiente capítulo nuestra querida Sakura va a sufrir por la culpa de…

Hay bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, las canciones las pondré en los siguientes capítulos,

Shizuka = Calmada, silenciosa, pacifica, serena

Nos vemos.

Adiós

Bueno ya saben comentario y sugerencias a estos correos

.com y SakuraA.J.D.


	4. El Regreso de Viejos Conocidos

El pasado se ¿puede olvidar?

Capitulo 3

El Regreso de Viejos Conocidos.

Tokio – Japón

Sakura iba caminando hacía el parque numero 11, con la preocupación reflejada en su hermoso rostro.

----Ayer ya no le pude contar a Kero este presentimiento que tengo, es como si ----- pensó ella ---como si dentro de muy poco tiempo mi vida cambiara radicalmente.

En ese momento su celular empezó a sonar.

__Hola Tomoyo__

__Hola Sakura, oye ¿en dónde estás?__

__Acabo de llegar al parque numero 11, ¿porque algún problema? __

__No, solo quería saber si estabas ahí, o te tendría que esperar__

__Pues yo ya estoy aquí, así que yo te tendré que esperar__

__Bueno mejor me apuro__

__Si entonces horita nos vemos__

La comunicación se termino.

·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·**_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_**

Inglaterra --- Reino Unido

Eriol Hiragizawa estaba en su cuarto leyendo tranquilamente, cuando sintió un ataque de magia oscura que se dirigía asía él, pero también iba a dañar las personas que se encontraron cerca.

Con un ágil movimiento empezó a murmurar un conjuro de protección.

---- Esta magia es muy fuerte, pero no logro localizar su origen, solo cabe la posibilidad que la persona que esté haciendo este conjuro este en otro país--- pensó con preocupación.

La magia se hizo más fuerte ya no lo pudo soportar y recibió el imparto en el pecho y se desmaño.

Nakuru y Spri abrieron la puerta rápidamente para encontrar a Eriol desmayado en piso.

---ERIOL--- gritaron al mismo tiempo

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hong Kong --- China (mismo momento de que Eriol recibe el ataque)

Li Shaoran estaba de nuevo en el jardín, ese era su lugar favorito, cuando una gran energía maligna lo ataco, él también hizo un conjuro protector asía la casa.

--- Como pudo traspasar las protecciones de la casa --- pensó súbitamente preocupado ---- esa energía se parece a la de…….

Ya lo le dio tiempo de pensar más, la fuerza que lo atacaba se asía más fuerte y no la resistió. Recibió el impacto de la fuerza y eso lo desmayo.

Mei Ling salió corriendo de la casa para encontrar a Shaoran desmayado, estaba realmente muy pálido.

---SHAORAN--- grito la joven china--- ¡AYUDENME! POR FAVOR ¡AYUDENME!

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-

Tokio --- Japón. (Mismo momento de que Eriol y Shaoran fueron atacados)

--- Esa energía, la conozco--- pensó Sakura todavía más preocupada.

Olvidando por su seguridad, Sakura hizo un conjuro para proteger a las personas del ataque, la fuerza maligna le dio un impacto en el estomago sumamente doloroso, haciéndole una herida, donde salió mucha sangre y se desmayo.

Un grupo de chicos que se encontraban cerca, vieron a Sakura y la ayudaron.

--- ¡Es sangrando! --- exclamo un joven de pelo negro.

--- Ya nos dimos cuenta Yamazaki --- grito Rika.

--- Ay que llevarla a un hospital --- les dijo Naoko.

* * *

Tomoyo llego al lugar acordado por Sakura para encontrarse, cuando vio a un grupo de 3 chicas y un joven que sostenía una muchacha. Tomoyo reconoció a la joven que estaba desmayada era…

--- SAKURA --- grito horrorizada.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

China --- Hong Kong

--- Espero que hayan recibido mi saludo --- dijo una voz conocida ---- ustedes 3 son los hechiceros más poderosos del mundo, claro que después de mi. Me preguntó quién será el mejor contrincante.---dijo un aburrimiento --- La reencarnación de Clow y el actual Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, están empatados, ¿es obvio no? la única que puede seria buena contrincante, es mi querida hermanita, es decir a única Maestra de Cartas, pero sabrá ¿Quién es en realidad?

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

--- Adelante --- dijo la voz pero más dulce.

--- Señorita Shizuka, me acaban de informar que su novio Li Shaoran, acaba de ser atacado --- le comunico la mucama.

--- ¡Shaoran! --- grito espantada--- avísale al chofer que se prepare, saldré enseguida.

--- Si Señorita --- dijo la mucama mientras se retiraba.

--- _Por favor, no le hagas daño a Shaoran __--- _se oyó una voz dulce y frágil que salía del cuerpo de Shizuka --- _el no tiene nada que ver__._

--- Cállate, tu familia tiene la culpa--- dijo Shizuka recuperando su voz normal es decir con maldad --- como será mejor fingir…Shaoran estas bien… no mejor así… SHAORAN por favor resiste.--- fingiendo tristeza.

Sonrió diabólicamente.

--- Que buena actriz soy --- pendo --- hay Shaoran si supieras…

Preparo su actuación y se dirigió a la casa de su novio.

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-

Tokio --- Japón

--- Sakura --- dijo Tomoyo corriendo a si ella --- ¿Qué le paso? --- pregunto ella mientras le tapada la herida.

--- No lo sé Señorita --- le contesto Yamazaki sin saber con quien hablaba --- Solo la encontramos desmayada.

--- Ayúdenme por favor --- les suplico Tomoyo --- mi coche esta cerca de aquí.

--- Si Señorita --- les contestaron todos, pero al mismo tiempo pensaron --- Ellas podían ser…

Yamazaki cargo a la desmayada Sakura, mientras Tomoyo tapaba la herida que sangraba bastante

* * *

Hospital Central De Tokio --- Japón

--- Por favor ayúdenme --- gritó Tomoyo ingresando al hospital --- por favor avisarle a Doc. Kinomoto, que su hermana Sakura sufrió un accidente --- le dijo a la recepcionista --- pero apúrese.

La recepcionista se apura a avisarle al Doc., porque sabía que la señorita que estaba desmayada era su hermana menor.

Cuando Touya Kinomoto supo que su hermana estaba herida fue corriendo directo a la sala de emergencia.

Unos minutos después, Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto, Tomoyo se dio cuenta que los desconocidos que la habían ayudado estaban ahí esperándola.

--- Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado --- dijo Tomoyo con una inclinación.

--- No de nada; Tomoyo --- dijo Naoko que ya había reconocido a Tomoyo --- y sabes cómo se encuentra Sakura.

--- No, la verdad no --- en ese momento Tomoyo se dio cuenta de lo despistada que había sido --- ¿como saben mi nombre?

---- Tomoyo acaso no nos reconoces ---- le dijo Rika

--- Esas caras se hacen conocidas pueden ser --- pensó Tomoyo --- Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, ¿Yamazaki? ---- dijo con incredulidad y señalando a cada uno.

--- Claro Tomoyo somos nosotros --- Dijo Yamazaki.

Empezaron a hablar de sus vidas estos años…

En otro lugar del hospital.

--- ¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Kinomoto? --- dijo una voz tierna.

--- La señorita se encuentra bien, solo tiene una herida, que creemos que fue causada por un cuchillo, parece que fue un asalto.

--- Se va a recuperar pronto.

--- Si, si desea puede visitarla, está en la habitación 234-A.

--- Muchas gracias, pero no, no le diga nadie que yo he preguntado por ella, si Hanako.

--- Claro Señorita Luci.

--- Ay Sakura, está pasando lo que más temíamos; solo espero que el destino puede cambiar y hacer que nos sufras tanto --- pensó con tristeza

·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·**_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_****·****_**

Inglaterra --- Reino Unido

Eriol estaba recostado en la cama, Nakuru y Spin estaban a un lado, cuando Eriol abrió los ojos, empezó a hablar.

--- Nakuru, prepara las maletas, tenemos que viajar --- dijo Eriol débilmente.

--- Estas loco, tú no puedes viajar en estas condiciones --- dijo Spri

--- Solo el nivel de magia, físicamente estoy bien --- le contesto Eriol

--- Pero al menos, debes descansar --- dijo Nakuru

--- No, así que por favor has todo lo posible para que lleguemos a Japón mañana en la tarde

--- Pero…

--- Hazlo, es una orden --- dijo Eriol interrumpiéndola

--- Necesito saber que ella está bien, solo lo necesito saber --- pensó él con preocupación.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

China --- Hong Kong

La puerta se abrió y entro una hermosa dama de cabello negro y se sentó junto a la cama de su hijo.

---- ¿Cómo te encuentras? --- pregunto ella

---- físicamente bien…

---- pero tu poder mágico débil ---- dijo Ieran Li interrumpiendo a su hijo.

--- Pero se recupera con reposo y tiempo, tiempo es lo te no tengo.

--- ¿Por qué no tienes tiempo?

--- Por qué debo viajar a Japón por tiempo indefinido.

--- ………..

--- Y que me dices madre.

--- ¿Por qué vas?

--- Asuntos pendientes.

--- Ese asunto tiene nombre, pero no te voy a agobiar

--- Gracias madre.

--- Hijo el ataque que tuviste ayer, tiene que ver con una leyenda, y creo que es el de las princesas.

--- ¿Aquella leyenda? no era solo un cuento infantil---dijo extrañado

--- No, es una leyenda antigua, se dice que cada 1000 años el sello que resguarda a la princesa de la oscuridad o como otros la llaman la princesa Yami se romperá y el equilibrio de la magia también, la única forma de que….

--- la única forma de que el equilibrio no se rompa es que su hermana la princesa de la luz, despierte y luche con su hermana, es decir que la princesa de la luz debe matar a la princesa de la oscuridad. ---- concluyo Shaoran

--- Así es, si no nos equivocamos el ataque de ayer fue causado por la princesa Yami, y también localizamos el poder de la princesa Himeko, parase que se va a despertar muy pronto.

--- Así que debo entontar a la tal dichosa Himeko.

--- Es tu deber como Jefe del Concilio.

--- Y donde la puede encontrar.

--- En Japón ahí rastreamos el poder.

--- ¿Japón?

--- Eso te facilita las cosas ¿no?

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-

Tokio --- Japón.

--- Por fin me distes de alta hermano --- reclamo Sakura.

--- Monstruo, no molestes --- le dijo Touya

--- Bueno ya me voy.

--- No vas a esperar a Tomoyo

--- No --- le grito mientras corría hacia la puerta.

--- Ay ese monstruo……

* * *

Sakura iba caminando hacia un lugar muy especial.

--- Necesito relajarme --- pensó ella --- y quizás puedo terminar esta canción.

Entonces ella saco una libreta color rosa, en la portada había una fotografía del grupo "Stars", las hojas eran de diferentes colores, (mejor dicho los clores favoritos del grupo) entonces encontró el lugar que buscaba era un gran árbol de cerezo, el árbol se veía con vida mucha vida…

Y empezó a componer…

* * *

Muy cerca del lugar donde se encontraba Sakura, un joven iba caminando, el sentía una magia muy fuerte y quería saber de quién era, justo en el momento que se había decido ir ver quién era, su celular empezó a sonar.

__Bueno, habla Eriol Hiragizawa__

__Eriol, habla Li Shaoran__

__ ¿Shaoran?__

* * *

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que Sakura había llegado a su lugar favorito, y por fin había terminado la canción. Y entonces la empezó a cantar….

Voy sola, caminando

Sin rumbo, busco algún lugar

Tus besos recordando

Viajando de ciudad en ciudad

No puedo descansar

Pensando que te voy encontrar

Sin más, ni más y nada más

La voz de Sakura era realmente hermosa, era como la de las sirenas de embriagaba con su dulzura.

Caminare hasta el sol

Buscando tu calor

Cargando tanto dolor

Gritándole al viento

Volver a tu corazón

Tan solo espero el día

Que mi tristeza tenga un final

Contando los minutos

Eternos como la eternidad

No puedo respirar

Pensando que te voy a encontrar

Sin más, ni más y nada más

Caminare hasta el sol

Buscando tu calor

Cargando tanto dolor

Gritándole al viento

Volver a tu corazón

Con detener el tiempo

Y dejar ese momento

Descubrir el firmamento

Que te mueve el sentimiento

Caminare hasta el sol

Buscando tu calor

Cargando tanto dolor

Gritándole al viento

Volver a tu corazón

Caminare hasta el sol

Buscando tu calor

Cargando tanto dolor

Gritándole al viento

Volver a tu corazón

--- Que bonita canción --- dijo una voz (de quien será).

--- Gracias --- le respondió Sakura

--- Tanto tiempo sin vernos querida Sakura --- le dijo la misma voz.

--- Esa voz se me hace conocida, es como la de Eriol pero más madura ---- pensó Sakura mientras abría los ojos y se encontraba un apuesto joven de cabello azul oscuro. ---ERIOL --- grito sorprendida reconociéndolo.

--- Hola, tanto tiempo sin vernos – dijo Eriol.

--- Tanto tiempo, mejor dicho casi 8 años --- dijo Sakura mientras lo abrazaba.

--- Bueno 8 años, llevas bien las cunetas, ¿no? --- Le pregunto Eriol

--- ha… bueno… no importa, ¿Cómo has estado? --- le pregunto Sakura --- claro que llevo las cuentas, porque ha si me hacia la idea que no vería nunca más a EL.

---- Pues bien, he estado estudiando…

--- No me digas, mejor vamos a ver a Tomoyo, se alegrara mucho de volverte a ver.

--- Esta, bien.

* * *

Residencia Daidouji --- Tokio

--- Ya llegamos, --- dijo Sakura

--- Que bonita --- dijo Eriol

En ese momento Tomoyo salió de su casa y se sorprendió de la persona que estaba ahí.

--- Eriol --- grito emocionada.

Eriol y Tomoyo se vieron fijamente, mientras sus corazones latían fuertemente, y Sakura se dio cuenta (ya no es despistada o si).

--- Pasen, adelante --- dijo Tomoyo con un sonrojo.

---- Si claro.- le contesto Eriol.

Sakura los seguían en silencio, pero mientras ellos estaban en las nubes, Sakura programo su celular para que sonara dentro de 5 minutos.

Tomoyo los llevo una sala y le pidió a su sirvienta que le trajera un poco de té.

---- 1,…2……. ---- pensó Sakura.

--- por cierto Sakura, por que no me esperaste--- le reclamó Tomoyo.

---- Eh…. Bueno… es que…. ---- empezó a decir Sakura, cuando su celular sonó--- me permiten --- dijo --- que bueno que soy actriz ---- pensó ella y empezó su actuación— Bueno, habla Sakura _______ Ay se me había olvidado ______ No te preocupes enseguida salgo_____ Si, en 15 minutos estoy ahí____ Aja, adiós.

---- Pasa algo Sakura --- le pregunto Eriol

--- Si, lo que pasa, es que se ve olvido que me tengo que ver con una Señora, para algo de trabajo--- dijo Sakura. ---- discúlpenme pero me tengo que retirar ---- dijo parándose --- nos vemos mañana a las 3, Adiós – y salió de la habitación (que rápida).

--- a bueno…

Eriol ya no pudo terminar de hablar

--- Tenía prisa --- dijo Tomoyo

--- Y yo que quería hablar con ella --- dijo Eriol

---- ¿De qué?

--- Lo que paso, es que Shaoran, va a regresar a Japón ---- dijo rápidamente Eriol--- y además tiene novia ---- el no sabía por qué lo había dicho así de rápido pero necesitaba decirlo.

--- Que Shaoran regresa….

* * *

Afuera de la habitación, Sakura se había quedado estática, después de tanto tiempo volverlo a ver………. %%%%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Hola

Que tal, bueno les dejo un capitulo mas de mi historia, perdón por no actualizar antes, pero que esto y el otro ya no me dio tiempo, solo espero que les guste el capitulo, la canción se llama Caminare de Eiza González es de su nuevo disco, como sabrán Sakura oculta algo de su pasado eso poco a poco lo iré contando Bueno, Adiós

Espero actualiza esta semana

Comentarios, sugerencias y demás a:

.com y SakuraA.J.D.


	5. Volverte a Ver

El pasado se ¿puede olvidar?

Capitulo 4

Volverte A Ver.

Afuera de la habitación, Sakura se había quedado estática, después de tanto tiempo volver a ver a esa persona, a la persona que le había causado tanto dolor; salió corriendo de la casa de Tomoyo, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, debía de ser mentira.

Ella no sabía cómo había llegado a su casa pero cuando abrió la puerta corrió a su cuarto y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Kero que se encontraba en el bolso de dueña, y había escuchado todo, salió y la miro, Sakura sintió una mirada sobre ella, volvió a ver de quién era y se encontró con su querido guardián. El guardián recupero su verdadera forma, camino hacia la cama, se subió en ella se acomodo de tal forma que Sakura pudiera recostar su cabeza en su lomo, ella sorprendida hace tiempo que no hacía, ella recostó su cabeza en el loma como los viejos tiempos y lloro desconsoladamente toda la noche.

Cuando su hermano llago del trabajo, y escucho los sollozos de Sakura, fue a ver a su habitación, cuando entro.

--- Que le pasa…

--- Recordó a Paris --- dijo Kerberos interrumpiéndolo.

Touya mira su hermana, y salió de la habitación sin decir palabra, por suerte su papa había salido de viaje ese mismo día.

En la mente del guardián pasaban recuerdos, recuerdos cuando Sakura tenía 15 años.

Después de que se fue Shaoran, ella había aguantado su dolor, pero cuando ella se fue de Japón para vivir en América, noche tras noche lloraba, cuando se recupero gracias a Paris, empezaron los sueños que la atormentaban, pero ayudaba mucho Paris, pero cuando lo mataron ella volvió a caer en la depresión, con los años se recupero aunque no de la forma a él le gustara y ahora ese idiota regresaba.

Pero el está ahí, y no permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño…

* * *

(Vamos a recapitular, veamos la conversación de Eriol y Tomoyo)

…Eriol ya no pudo terminar de hablar

--- Tenía prisa --- dijo Tomoyo

--- Y yo que quería hablar con ella --- dijo Eriol

---- ¿De qué?

--- Lo que paso, es que Shaoran, va a regresar a Japón ---- dijo rápidamente Eriol--- y además tiene novia ---- el no sabía por qué lo había dicho así de rápido pero necesitaba decirlo.

--- Que Shaoran regresa, pero ¿por qué? ---- pregunto Tomoyo

--- Parece que asuntos del Concilio de Hechiceros. ---dijo Eriol

--- ¿Concilio de Hechiceros? ¿Qué es eso?

--- Mejor dicho El Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, es una organización que protege el secreto de los magos, ahí los magos que utilizan la magia para hacer el mal, con castigados, también lo de magia oscura que es casi lo mismo, existen dos Concilios de Hechiceros de Oriente y Occidente, cada concilio tiene un jefe que debe ser el mago más poderoso de la región, de Occidente soy yo, pero como no me gusta tener cargos no lo acepte --- dijo son su sonrisa típica --- y se lo dieron a un anciano, bueno eso no importa, de Oriente; el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente es Li Shaoran dominado el más poderoso mago a pesar de su corta edad igual que yo.

---- ……. ¿?

--- Y la respuesta de primera pregunta es: como jefe del concilio tiene muchas obligaciones, su deber es tener la paz, es decir que no haya guerra de magos que pueda afectar el equilibrio de magia --- Eriol vio que Tomoyo no entendí --- me entiendes.

--- Si un poco, lo del equilibrio de magia ya lo he oído, Sakura hablo con alguien de eso.

--- De verdad --- se sorprendió --- ha bueno, y por eso Shaoran viene a Japón parase que hay problemas --- pensó el --- aunque eso no era verdad el verdadero motivo es por la leyenda y Sakura, pero no te debo de preocupar mi querida Tomoyo.

--- ¿Problemas?

--- No es nada de que de debas de preocupar.

--- Es cierto, lo que me preocupa, no; la que me preocupa es Sakura, no sé como lo valla a tomar. Pero ¿por qué Mei Ling no me dijo nada?

--- Mei Ling ¿estuviste hablando con ella?

--- Si, pero…

--- ¿pero qué?

--- Y cuando llega

--- Mañana.

* * *

Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio --- Japón

--- Quien nos va a recoger, Shaoran --- dijo Mei Ling

--- Eriol, dijo que nos vendría a recoger --- le contesto Shaoran

--- ¿Eriol? ¿Quién es Eriol?--- pregunto Shizuka

A Shaoran ya no le dio tiempo de contestar, porque en ese momento apareció Eriol.

--- Hola Shaoran, Mei Ling --- dijo Eriol inclinándose

--- Eriol --- grito Mei Ling emocionada

--- Mucho gusto, me llamo Shizuka Park.

--- Igualmente yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa

--- Bueno, hay que irnos, por favor Wei --- dijo Shaoran

--- Si, joven --- contesto el mayordomo

--- Por favor ---- me dijo Shaoran

--- Si --- contesto Wei y se retiro por otro lado.

--- Ya estamos listos, vámonos --- dijo Eriol que sospechaba lo que estaba pasando --- que les parece si los invito a comer

--- Si Eriol, yo tengo mucha hambre --- dijo Mei Ling

* * *

Casa de Los Kinomoto --- Tokio

Sakura se había despertado con los ojos hinchados y un poco cansada, vio el reloj eran las 1:30, era tarde, vio a Kero que se encontraba profundamente dormido, sin hacer ruido bajo a la cocina y comió un poco de galletas que se encontraban ahí, tenía una hora y media, para bañarse y arreglarse para cuando Tomoyo y Eriol vinieran por ella.

Entonces se dirigió al baño, el agua caliente la relajo completamente y se puso a pensar detalladamente --- quizás Shaoran regrese, pero no ahora, quizá dentro de unos días o meses, así estaré preparada y cuando lo volviera a ver seria parte de mi pasado, yo siempre lo deje en mi presente porque pensé que volvería por mi – sus ojos dejaron escarpar un par de lagrimas.

Se termino de bañar y se dirigió a su cuarto envuelta en una toalla, cuando entro a su cuarto vio a Kero en su forma falsa.

--- Como te sientes --- pregunto Kero mirándola a los ojos.

--- Bien, gracias --- le contesto con una sonrisa

--- De nada.

--- Y también gracias por lo de anoche

--- No te preocupes Sakurita, estoy cumpliendo mi promesa.

Ella solo sonrió y se dirigió al armario

--- ¿Vas a salir? --- pregunto Kero

--- Si Eriol y Tomoyo van a pasar por mí

--- Hace tiempo que no veo a Eriol.

--- ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

--- Si, hace tiempo que no como dulces ---- dijo Kero con una sonrisa --- además te debo proteger de todo --- pensó con preocupación.

Sakura no se había dado cuenta de la cara que puso Kero, porque está buscando algo que ponerse, entonces encontró un vestido que hace tiempo no se ponía y le traía muchos recuerdos….

--- Ya lo encontré --- anuncia Sakura

--- Tienes muy buen gusto

--- Viví más de 8 años con Marina y Anais.

--- Si, es muy cierto, ellas están obsesionadas con la moda.

* * *

Mansión de Eriol --- Tokio

--- Estuvo muy rica la comida--- dijo Shizuka

--- Que bueno que te gusto --- dijo Eriol --- bueno me retiro tengo que salir

--- ¿A dónde? --- pregunto Mei Ling

--- Asuntos de la empresa --- le respondió Eriol

--- Shaoran por que no vamos a der un paseo --- dijo Mei ---- hace tiempo que no venimos a Japón, será maravillo volver a ver los hermosos paisajes.

--- Pero Mei…

--- Me parece una estupenda idea ---- opino Shizuka interrumpiendo a Shaoran

--- Esta, bien --- acepto Shaoran

--- En ese caso te prestare un coche ---- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

* * *

Empresas Amamiya ---- Tokio

Una hermosa joven estaba en su oficina, cuando…

---- Señorita Lucia, un señor la busca ---- le aviso su secretaria

--- ¿Como se llama el señor? Áyame --- pregunto Luci

--- Se negó a darme su nombre --- dijo Áyame --- quiere que llame a seguridad

--- Dile que pase ---- dijo Luci completamente seria

--- Como usted ordene --- le respondió Áyame y salió de la oficina

Unos minutos después, tocaron la puerta…

--- Adelante --- dijo Lucia

Cuando Lucia reconoció la persona que estaba entrando a su oficina, ha esa persona que era un padre para ella y que le había enseñado muchas cosas ahora era su enemigo, si era se enemigo por que el cuidaba a ese idiota, pero como le podía decir enemigo si es……

--- Bueno días Señorita Luci --- dijo Wei

--- Wei --- dijo con una sonrisa falsa--- A que debo el honor de su visita

--- El joven Li me ha pedido que le haga una cita con usted

--- Se la pudo haber pedido a mi secretaria

--- El me pidió que se la hiciera personalmente

--- Ha sí, pues dile a…. al joven Li que en estos momentos me encuentro muy ocupada

--- Señorita Lucia usted sabe que es muy importante que se reúnan; usted es la líder el clan Shidou es urgente

--- No me importa, si tu estas aquí y dices que es urgente que hable con el significa que el también esta….

---Si Señorita Luci el también se encuentra en Japón; el Joven Li Shaoran está en Japón.

--- Ya sabes mi respuesta así que retírate ---- dijo Lucia fríamente y se voltio a ver a otro lado.

--- Pero… ---- empezó a decir Wei pero cuando se dio cuenta de la actitud de Luci --- está bien,… me retiro.

Sin decir más el señor Wei salió de la habitación y Lucia derramo en par de lágrimas…

--- Porque, nada puede ser como antes de que nuestros destinos fueran trazados y tú que eres mi padre no recuerdas nada.

Se limpio las lágrimas y salió de la oficina rápidamente

--- Seiya por favor debes llegar hoy a Japón, tengo un mal presentimiento – pensó ella con preocupación.

Casa de Los Kinomoto --- Tokio

En timbre la casa de los Kinomoto se escucho y Sakura bajo corriendo las escaleras, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Tomoyo y Eriol.

--- Hola Sakurita --- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

--- Hola Sakura --- dijo Eriol también con una sonrisa

--- Hola a los dos --- dijo Sakura ---- pasen

--- Pero que bonita estas – dijo Eriol ---- mejor dicho que hermosuras está viendo mis ojos – dijo dirigiéndose a las dos

--- Gracias --- dijeron las dos sonrojados.

Pues la verdad Tomoyo se veía muy bonita con un vestido azul marino escotado y un abrigo del mismo color unas zapatillas, en cambio Sakura tenía un vestido verde claro que el llagaba un poco más arriba de la, de manga larga y un corcel que hacía que luciera su estrecha cintura y de zapatos tenía unas valerinas.

---- Esta casa es muy diferente a comparación que la que tenías en Tomoeda --- dijo Eriol

--- Pues, no tanto esta casa tiene no mismo que la otra, solo 2 baños y 2 recamaras de más y también es más grande que la otra--- contesto Sakura

--- Bueno, vámonos --- dijo Tomoyo

--- Si – dijo Sakura – hay se me olvido mi suéter

Sakura dejo se bolso en el sillón y fue corriendo a su habitación.

--- Tomoyo --- dijo Eriol cuando vio a Sakura alejarse lo suficiente.

--¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Tomoyo

-- Ya no me contaste, como te encontraste con Mei Ling

-- En una cena de negocias donde acompañe a mi mamá

--haaaaa

Ni uno de los dos se dio cuenta que cierto guardián se encontraban en el bolso de se ama escuchando tos; Sakura regreso con el suéter

--- Vámonos – dijo con una sonrisa.

Los tres habían decidido ir al parque que se encontraba cerca del la Segundaria de Tokio, ese lugar era muy especial para Sakura pero nadie lo sabia…

--Aquí venden unas paletas de hielo riquísimas --- dijo Tomoyo

--Es cierto --- dijo Sakura

--Entonces vamos por unas --- les dijo Eriol

-- Este lugar es muy tranquilo, porque no van ustedes por las paletas y yo los espero aquí – dijo Sakura

-- Ok – dijo Tomoyo

Cuando Eriol y Tomoyo se fueron por las paletas de hielo, Sakura se fue a un lugar apartado y saco a Kero de la bolsa que se encontraba muy inquieto.

---Que pasa Kero, porque; estas muy inquieto—pregunto Sakura

--- Lo que pasa es que te quiero decir algo que escuche – dijo Kero de modo de respuesta

--- Está bien que escuchaste

---Oí que Tomoyo ya se había comunicado con la chiquilla desde hace algunos meses

--- Que Tomoyo hablo con Mei Ling

---Si

--- Pero por qué no me dijo nada – dijo con tristeza

--- No lo sé, pero no le digas a Eriol que viene sino se dará cuenta que escuche la conversaron

--- No le diré nada, pero tienes puesto el collar verdad

--- Si, por eso Eriol no se dio cuenta de mi presencia….

El guardián se escondió en el bolso de su ama por que había sentido la presencia de la Eriol.

---Pasa algo, Sakura—pregunto Eriol

---No nada, solo que... que estaba mirando las nubes – dijo nerviosa--- y Tomoyo

--Me dijo que podía sola, y dime que ha sido de tu vida Sakura

-- Te lo contare si me atrapas

Sin decir más Sakura salió corriendo, y Eriol fue tras de ella, la verdad es que Sakura corría muy rápido a lo lejos se podía ver una pareja besándose

--- Parece que es árbol también es muy importante para otras personas además de nosotros Shaoran—pensó Sakura con una sonrisa.

Ahora Sakura estaba corriendo de espaldas para ver a Eriol

--- Parece que los años no pasan de en baldé, verdad Eriol—dijo Sakura mientras reía

--- Vas a ver Sakura—la amenazo Eriol

Sakura no se había dado cuenta que había avanzado mucho, solo sintió que chocaba con alguien, ella cayó de rodillas y tenía la cabeza agachado esa presencia era la de…

---Sakura te encuentras bien—le pregunto Eriol

Sakura se para poco a poco todavía con la cabeza agachado alzo la vista y vio a…

--- ¡Shaoran! – exclamo sorprendida en ese momento ella estaba hecha un mar de sentimientos, pero había tres emociones que le preocupaban…

La primera Tristeza, si tristeza por ver lo con otro mujer y besándose

2ª Odio: porque él nunca le dijo que la había olvidado

3ª Felicidad: por alguna extraña razón ella estaba feliz de volverlo a ver

Una tormenta se acercaba y se empezaron a escuchar los truenos

--- Disculpe Señorita pero no la conozco—dijo Shaoran por un momento se pudo ver el sacrificio que hacía por decir eso mentira pero luego desapareció --- me está confundiendo.

--- Shaoran porque me dejaste, que malo eres –dijo una joven de cabello negro y ojos rubí que se veía claramente molesta, pero cuando vio la sorprendida Sakura, todo enojo desapareció--- ¿Kinomoto? ¿Tomoyo?

Tomoyo había aparecido al mismo tiempo que Mei Ling

Sakura no podía creer lo que veía…

---Mei Ling – dijo Tomoyo sorprendida

--- Tomoyo hace tiempo…

Empezó a decir la joven china pero su primo la interrumpió

--- Mei Ling, es mejor irnos, ya va a empezar a llover --- dijo señalando el cielo --- Adiós —se despidió

Sakura se acerco a Shaoran y le dio una cachetada

--- Te odio – dijo fríamente Sakura mirándolo a los ojos – tu eres un maldito cobarde, me arrepiento te haberte conocido —una lagrimas empezaron a inundar sus ojos – y haberte amado con todo _mi corazón__ – _dijo lo último en un susurro que solamente Shaoran escucho.

Sin decir más Sakura se alejo rápidamente

Notas de la autora:

Hola hace dos semanas sin vernos, bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 4, y no de los que más me costó espero que lo disfruten, que pasara ahí porque Shaoran hace eso, todo tiene un porque…

Secretos y intrigas se desataran muy pronto.

Ya saben sugerencias, maldiciones y de más a: por fis mándenme un mensaje para saber sui les gusto.

.com y SakuraA.J.D.


	6. Diario

El pasado se ¿puede olvidar?

_**Capitulo anterior:**_

_**Sakura se acerco a Shaoran y le dio una cachetada **_

_**--- **__**Te odio**__** – dijo fríamente Sakura mirándolo a los ojos – **__**tu eres un maldito cobarde, me arrepiento te haberte conocido **__**—una lagrimas empezaron a inundar sus ojos – **__**y haberte amado con todo **__mi corazón__** – dijo lo último en un susurro que solamente Shaoran escucho.**_

_**Sin decir más Sakura se alejo rápidamente **_

El pasado se ¿puede olvidar?

Capitulo 5

Diario.

Empezó a llover.

Cuando Sakura estuvo lo suficiente lejos de ese maldito lugar, se recargo en una árbol y poco a poco se fue resbalando hasta que cayó de rodillas y lloro con más fuerza que antes, tenía la cabeza agachada, mientras que sus ojos parecían ver el pasado…

(Recuerdo)

--Sabes yo te amo, con todo mi corazón – dijo Sakura de 13 años.

--- Pues yo más que tu—dijo Shaoran de 14 años, mientras que tomaba a Sakura de la cintura.

Se besaron dulcemente, estaban es su lugar favorito y especial aquel árbol de cerezo, que se encontraba en el parque que estaba cerca de la secundaria de Tokio.

(Fin Del Recuerdo)

Sakura sintió que alguien la abrazaba, alzo la mirada y se encontró con los cálidos zafiros de Seiya.

--- Seiya --- dijo Sakura con voz entrecortada, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente – e...l…el volvió.

--No digas nada – dijo Seiya con vos dulce mientras le acariciaba la cabeza --- llora, llora, desahógate

Sakura ya no sentía la lluvia en su cuerpo, pero seguía lloviendo así que busco a la persona que no permitía que la lluvia le cayera y se encontró con Luci que mantenía en alto dos paraguas una para ella y otro para Seiya y Sakura.

--Es mejor llevarla a la casa – dijo Luci – por favor Seiya carga a Sakura.

Seiya cargo a Sakura y camino hacia el coche, él y Sakura se sentaron en la parte de atrás mientras que Luci se ponía al volante.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, más bien mansión es que era muy grande. Seiya llevo a Sakura a su habitación y la recostó, ella en el transcurso del viaje se había quedado dormida pero no paraba de llorar. Luci utilizo su magia para secar a los 4 y cambiar su ropa.

Afuera de la habitación de Sakura Lucia les dijo a Seiya y a Kero…

--No vallan a hacer nada – dijo seriamente mientras miraba hacia la puerta de Sakura – si no ella sufrirá más.

En ese momento empezó a sonar el celular de Sakura, Seiya abrió la bolsa y vio que la llamada era de…

--- Es Tomoyo – dijo Seiya – Kero puedes contestar, si contesto yo, va a pensar que raptado a Sakura, ella no me conoce.

--Si—dijo el pequeño guardián y contesto el teléfono.

__Hola__

__ ¿Quién habla?__-- dijo extrañada la voz de Tomoyo.

__ Soy Kerberos la gran bestia de los ojos dorados __

__ Ha Kero, me puedes comunicar con Sakura__-- dijo la voz de Tomoyo con mucha preocupación --__por que se encuentra ahí ¿verdad?

__ Sí, pero se está bañando, bueno adiós__ -- y Kero colgó el teléfono sin dejar que Tomoyo digiera algo más.

--Que gran conversación --- dijo Lucia con sarcasmo

En la habitación de Sakura, ella se encontraba recostada en la cama, con una libreta en las manos, abrió la libreta y comenzó a escribir.

_**Me quiero morir, la verdad no sé cómo fui tan estúpida, si soy una estúpida por creer en promesas sin valor, Diario tu sabes muchas cosas, bueno como empezar hace 3 días mi vida era "normal" por así decirlo no había estos problemas, primero una fuerza maligna me ataca, que creo que es de mi "hermana", sorpresa me encuentro con Eriol lo llevo a casa de Tomoyo y invento un pretexto para salir de allí, pero antes escucho que Shaoran viene a Japón y además tiene novia, yo no lo creí llore toda la noche, todo eso me paso ayer. Hoy pensó más detalladamente y quedo en la conclusión de que EL no va a volver pronto si no en días o meses, pero también me entero que Tomoyo estuvo en contacto con Mei Ling y no me dijo nada y eso me dolió mucho, salí de paseo con Eriol y Tomoyo, empiezo a jugar con Eriol y veo a una pareja besando se en el árbol de cerezo y pensó que ese lugar es especial para otras personas, sin darme cuenta corrí de espaldas y choque con alguien, vi que me encontraba enfrente del árbol de cerezo, siento la presencia de EL ¡cómo pude ser tan despistada!, no lo podía creer levante la mirada y lo vi, era EL, no cabía duda era EL, era Shaoran, pero cuando dije su nombre, el me dijo que lo estaba confundiendo, pero en ese momento llego Mei Ling y echo a perder su teatrito, estaba empezando a llover su podían escuchar los truenos, me acerque a EL y le di una cachetada y le dije que lo odiaba y me arrepentía de a verlo amado con todo mi corazón, que ironía en ese mismo árbol hace algunos años atrás le había dicho que yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón y ahora le dijo lo contrario y lo demás no sé, solo sé que Seiya y Lucia me trajeron a su casa, bueno nuestra casa. En estos momentos me encuentro derramando miles de lagrimas por la culpa de EL por la culpa de aquella persona que me hizo daña mucho daño, no me contesto ninguna llamada, pero Anais me decía que segura era para protegerme de algo, eso no tiene justificación nunca le perdonare el daño que me ha hecho.**_

_**¿Por qué? Es lo que me pregunto… Porque cada vez que deseo que la Sakura de antes vulva a salir todo a mi alrededor se desborona y me olvido mi sueño.**_

Sakura termino de escribir, tomo a un peluche y lo abrazo, lloro hasta que se quedo dormida sin darse cuenta tiro el diario y se abrió un una página que decía así…

_**Querido Diario: 27 de Septiembre**_

_**No sé qué hacer, ya no he recibido cartas de Shaoran, ni de nadie, Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko y Chiharu se fueron a vivir a distintos lugares de Japón y he perdido la comunicación con ellos, Tomoyo se fue a estudiar a Francia y Eriol, pues la verdad no sé nada de Eriol. Siempre pienso que es mentira y algún día los volveré a ver…**_

_**Querido Diario: 5 de Octubre**_

_**Hace algunos días me he enterado que tengo un abuelo que se llama Masaki Amamiya, es el anciano que conocí el día que fui a una casa campo con mi familia, fue cuando todavía no terminaba de capturar las cartas Clow, yo estoy muy feliz, pero a la vez triste porque mi abuelo quiere que lo acompañe a vivir a América y la verdad no sé, Touya no dijo nada pero lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que la idea no le gusto nada y mi papá me dijo que no importaba la decisión que tomara el me apoyaría…**_

_**Querido Diario: 29 de Octubre**_

_**Ya he decidido, me voy a ir vivir a América, ya no aguanto más los recuerdos, yo quiero llorar pero si lo hago sé que mi familia sufriría y yo lo los quiero ver sufrir. Además cada vez que veo los lugares donde mis amigos y yo pasamos momentos felices se me hace un nudo en la garganta y sé que no aguantaré las lágrimas por más tiempo. Mi abuelito dice que no estaré mucho tiempo solo porque tiene a unos pupitos a su cargo y son de mi misma edad. Esta decidido adiós Japón.**_

_**Querido Diario:**_

_**Bueno ya me encuentro en tierras Americanas, y también ya conocí a los pupilos de mi abuelito se llaman:**_

_**Seiya Shidou: el es muy simpático y amigable y también muy apuesto.**_

_**Lucia Shidou: ella es mayor hermana de Seiya, solo por dos minutos, y es la que me cayó mejor, es muy simpática.**_

_**Marina Ryuuzaki: ella es muy bonita, es también muy elegante y a la vez enojona.**_

_**Anais Hououji: Ella es completamente diferente a Mariana, ella es my calmada pero también es muy bonita,**_

_**Taiki Kou: bueno el es un genio sabe hacer muchas cosas, su materia favorita es todas, el es muy inteligente igual que Anais.**_

_**Yaten Kou: bueno también me han dicho que es muy arrogante, pero la verdad no se, ha y también es el hermano de Taiki, pero ello se llevan por una hora y el mayor es Taiki.**_

_**Aquí hay una fotografía de ellos conmigo aunque no me gusto mucho, porque si miro las fotografías de cuando estaba con EL y ELLOS y eso no me gusto. Bueno no aquí si no en mi mesita de noche.**_

_**También salí a dar un paseo y encontré con un joven muy apuesto el me dijo:**_

_**--- Hola preciosa --- se inclino y me sonrió ---Te he esperado por mucho tiempo—me beso en la mejilla muy seca de mis labios y se fue.**_

_**Yo me quede pasmada y a la vez me enoje mucho como se atrevía a besarme.**_

El viento soplo fuerte y cambio las páginas drásticamente ahora esto era lo que estaba escrito:

_**Hola diario: **_

_**Hoy me encuentro triste, porque no puedo recordar lo que paso esa espantosa noche, porque unos días después me paso un accidente automovilismo, pero tu Diario ya lo sabes, sabes la confusión que he tenido; ya sé que me dio amnesia pero la amnesia se quita y recuperas tus recuerdos ¿no?: Bueno pero lo que más me molesta de mi misma es que puedo saber que paso esa noche; está a unos centímetros de mi; pero no me atrevo porque??? Quizás por el miedo de lo que pueda leer de esas páginas, oí decir a Lucia que yo escribí todo en este Diario y también lo que ocurrió esa noche pero así como soy; que no se qué hacer la verdad……**_

En ese momento Kero entro a la habitación y se acerco al diario que estaba tirado, pero cuando iba a leer lo que estaba escrito ya no había nada…

--- Mmmm, nunca puedo leerlo—dijo Kero, mientras lo cerraba – que mala suerte que sea mágico, solo la persona que la escribe puede leerlo.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Hola, como han estado, espero que bien; este capítulo es para que conozcan mas del pasado de nuestra querida Sakura, ya sé que esta historia esta medio complicada, pero lo estoy haciendo con todo mi cariño._

_Espero verlos pronto._

_Atte._

.com y SakuraA.J.D.


End file.
